


A Close Match

by Milkbonez



Category: Among Us (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Gaming, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/pseuds/Milkbonez
Summary: A few of the V3 students at Hope's Peak decide to enjoy a private game of Among Us together. Little do they know that Kaede has the strategies of a true Among Us master.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Close Match

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a reenactment of a really great round of Among Us I had with some friends. It was too epic not to write about in some fashion.

A few minutes into the Among Us game, the first body discovery was made.

“Wow, two dead already?” Himiko remarked. “Don’t worry, Kaito and Ryoma, we’ll avenge you!”

Kokichi scoffed. “At least we don’t have to listen to Kaito spend the whole round accusing me like he does every game. Anyway, it’s Rantaro.”

“Whoa, whoa, on what grounds?” Rantaro demanded. “I’ve just been doing my tasks.”

“What tasks? It feels like every time I see you, you’re always walking out of a room. I watched you walk into navigation and then walk out without doing anything.” The little _I voted_ symbol appeared next to Kokichi’s white avatar.

Rantaro tsked. “You can’t be so hasty. There’s only five of us right now. Vote off the wrong person, and we lose.”

Shuichi spoke up, “Before we get too excited, can I ask where you found Kaito’s body, Himiko?”

“I found it in storage, near the place where you do the wires.”

“And did you see anyone nearby or anyone suspicious?”

“Nope. But Kokichi is pretty good at guessing the right impostors, so I trust his judgment.”

“A-Are you sure? Kokichi doesn’t have a perfect record of accusing people, you know.”

Sitting up in her chair, Kaede cracked her knuckles. “And he has a track record of lying to 'make the game more interesting'.”

Kokichi spoke up, "I pinky promise I'm not playing third-wheel impostor this round. Rantaro is my real guess."

There was a pause. Though they weren't in the same room, Kaede guessed Himiko was taking a moment to pick her ear. “Nyeh, then who do you guys think is suspicious?”

Shuichi hummed. “I don't really have any leads to say anything confidently yet.”

“Then can’t we just trust Kokichi on this one?”

Rantaro whined a little. “C’mon, you can’t be serious…”

Kaede squirmed in her chair. “Can we hurry up and vote? I have to leave my keyboard for a few minutes.”

“Very well. Sorry, Rantaro,” said Shuichi. He locked in his vote, and soon everyone else followed suit.

Rantaro chuckled. “All right. I guess that’s how it goes sometimes.”

Voting time ended. Rantaro’s lime-green avatar flew across the screen, followed by the text, **_RantaBro was ejected._ **

When the screen returned to show the space beans around the Skeld’s cafeteria table, Kaede sighed. “Okay, leaving now; impostor, please don’t kill me!” She muted herself on their Discord server, then tabbed back to the game. The others ran off to do their tasks. Tapping a movement key, she barely stepped away from the table. Her Sabotage button appeared in the corner, replacing the Use button for the table emergency. She set off the reactor before rising from her desk and striding out of her dorm room.

Returning from the bathroom three minutes later, Kaede sat and watched her computer screen. Kokichi was standing flush behind her, making their usernames and hats meld together. Shuichi walked up. Kaede was careful not to touch her keyboard as she clicked open her Sabotage menu and set off reactor once more. Twirling the end of a lock of her hair, she watched them leave the flashing red screen. The flashing stopped. They returned.

Kokichi called an emergency meeting. Kaede put on her headphones but remained muted. The taskbar jumped up to nearly full.

“Ooh, crewmates are really close to a task win,” chirped Himiko.

As soon as the discussion timer was done, Kokichi voted. “I’m skipping. We should just get that task win. It’s so close.”

Shuich injected, “I’m starting to wonder if Kaede is the other impostor. Nobody else has died yet.”

“But we had two sabotages since she went AFK,” Himiko pointed out. “And she hasn’t moved from the table at all.”

With a huge grin, Kaede quietly unmuted.

“Okay,” said Kokichi, “Who still—”

“Hi, back, sorry I was gone,” she cut in.

“Hi, Ka-yay-day.”

“What’d I miss? Any suspects yet?”

“Just a second. Who still has tasks?”

“I’m all dooone,” Himiko sang.

“I have med scan and weapons,” answered Shuichi.

“The vials in Medbay is my last task, and I can finish after this meeting,” said Kokichi. “So here’s the plan: go to Medbay, Shuichi can scan, then we follow him to weapons for that sweet, sweet task win. Skip vote, everyone.”

 _Fine by me,_ Kaede thought. She and the others muted again.

The meeting finished, Shuichi led everybody into Medbay. While he stood on the scan platform, Kokichi quickly went to the rightmost wall before returning to the others. No animation played; visuals were turned off.

Kaede killed the lights, then moved to Shuichi’s position. Everyone clustered together. Shuichi slowly led the way out of the room to the cafeteria, then down towards the admin hallway. Kokichi ran on ahead towards storage. When Shuichi passed the Admin hallway to go to weapons, Kaede slammed the Kill button over Himiko. Shuichi whipped around. Grinning crazily, Kaede hurried into the Admin hallway.

Shuichi reported the body.

“Alright, which one of you killed Himiko? Kaede?”

Before she could respond, Kokichi snarked, “You sure it wasn’t you, Shuichi?”

"Hang on. Kaede, where were you?"

Taking a breath, Kaede tried to keep her voice even, natural. "I was in the cluster for a long time. In the cafeteria, I saw someone leave the cluster. Then, when we got near the bottom of caf, I ran off to go fix lights."

Kokichi interjected, "I didn’t see you at lights."

"I hadn’t made it to lights yet. I was in storage when the meeting was called—"

Shuichi said, "So either Kaede is lying or Kokichi is, and he meme-killed Himiko."

"Come _on_ , I meme-killed her _one_ time…! And anyway, why didn't you go straight to weapons?! Yours is supposedly the last task we need to win!"

"I thought we were sticking together! It was safer! If nobody ran off—!"

“We wouldn’t even need this meeting if you just went and did weapons without worrying about the damn lights!”

Kaede piped up, “Listen, this is our last chance to win. Who are we voting?”

Shuichi said, “Kokichi's gets really passionate when he's arguing—”

“It’s Shuichi.”

"—but if I'm being honest, I'm still a little suspicious of you, Kaede. So..."

"Go with whatever you feel in your heart, then," Kokichi snapped, "but I have a good feeling it's Shuichi."

"I wouldn't report the body if it was me, though!"

Kaede closed her eyes and furrowed her brow in thought. _No matter what, someone is getting voted out... Lie detector Kokichi is a way bigger threat here._ She voted… and cried out at the results. One vote for each of them.

“How?!” shouted Shuichi. Just from his voice, Kaede could see his gray-hazel eyes widened, brow creased in confusion.

Kokichi snorted bitterly. “Perfectly balanced.”

**_No one was ejected. (Tie.)_ **

Back to the cafeteria. And it was still dark, since the lights hadn’t been fixed.

“Aaand the lights are still off. Great. Try not to die before hitting the button.” Kokichi grumbled on his way out towards storage.

Kaede moved to stand on top of Shuichi, but he kept his distance while circling the button. “It’s you, isn’t it, Kaede?”

The lights came back on. Her own cooldown was quickly approaching 0. Mouse over her faded Kill button, Kaede clicked at lightning speed. “I dunno, is it me?”

"I can't believe I trusted you." Shuichi tried to sound betrayed, but he couldn't hide the fondness in his voice.

 _Six, five, four…_ “Really, I’m the last person I would have suspected.”

With a red splash, Shuichi’s avatar’s head disappeared. Kaede's screen showed her own avatar and Rantaro’s under a blue Victory banner. “Yes!” she shouted, pumping her fists.

“I can hear you in there!” called Himiko from the common area of the dorm.

Shuichi laughed. “I never should have trusted you, you sneak.”

Kaito whined, “Top 10 anime betrayals right there. I thought we were friends, Kaede.”

“What’s a little bit of murder between friends, right?” she teased back.

“Well played, Kaede,” cheered Rantaro, unmuting himself. “I wish I could’ve been a better partner for you.”

Ryoma breathed a laugh. “I need to get better at this game. I was the first one dead, and nobody found me.”

“You’ll get better with practice,” Kaede encouraged.

“I can’t believe Ka-yay-day successfully lied right to my face… I’m so proud of her!” sniffled Kokichi. “She learned that from me!”

Kaede scoffed. “Yeah, right. Press Start already. I’m ready to win the next round.” She wriggled in her computer chair when the Round Start countdown began. _Win or lose, this is sure to be great!_


End file.
